


Insomnia

by tbjzlvzn



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen, sidemen - Fandom
Genre: Feelings Realization, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Pre-Relationship, idk what other tags to put but, wroetobehz?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbjzlvzn/pseuds/tbjzlvzn
Summary: In which Harry is struggling with insomnia, and Ethan helps him.
Relationships: Harry Lewis/Ethan Payne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Insomnia

Ethan had been staying over at Harry’s for the past few days whilst his flat was being redecorated. And he was meant to have been sleeping in the guest room Harry conveniently had. But he somehow found himself in his room instead.

Harry had always had trouble with his sleep. Sure he loves drifting off into a deep slumber where he can forget about all his responsibilities and troubles. But his brain just didn’t let him.

He would lay down upon the mountain of pillows he had on his bed and tuck himself under the thick duvet and suddenly a blanket of complete discomfort would be laid over him. As much as he wanted to close his eyes and just sleep the night away, he just couldn’t.

He would try to close his eyes and just stop thinking about anything in hopes he will just fall asleep. But his eyes would force themselves back open and he would be wide awake again. He’d just stare at the ceiling for hours and hours. The funny thing was he was so, so tired. Yet the strong feeling of fatigue never took him over.

So when Ethan came in to check on him the first night he stayed, he found him just staring at the ceiling as he normally did.

“Bog, why are you awake i thought you was tired”

“Cant sleep”

Ethan sighed, walking further into the room and closing the door behind him.   
Harry quickly moved over to one side of the bed and lifted the duvet inviting the man into his bed. He careful got in beside him, shivering at the coldness of the sheets.

“Blimey it’s cold in here lad”

Harry nodded as he got impossibly closer to him, nervously matching himself into his body. He was scared that Ethan would push him back or move away but instead he pulled him closer. The ginger man was like a human radiator. His skin practically burned to the touch in comparison to Harry’s icy cold exterior.

He felt large warm hands begin to brush gently through his messy hair occasionally getting caught on a knot or two. His eyes closed on instinct, his mouth letting out a hum in content. He felt himself begin to relax and gradually become more comfortable in himself which was an unfamiliar feeling to him. Pretty much every night was sleepless and kept him in complete discomfort until the sun had risen. So it was something he wasn’t used to.

Ethan has noticed how the blond had become less tense than he was when he first took him into his arms, smiling at the fact he was able to help him. After a while of holding eachother in almost deafening silence he had started to hum a gentle tune. Which developed into the tune of their mutually favourite song, Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran.

Soon enough the lyrics were slipping from his lips almost in a whisper. This song was special to them. Not only because of their mutual love for it, but so many precious memories they shared were attached to it. Like last christmas, the song was playing when they were dancing in the snow at like 4am. The many times when they had gone a car journey together and this song played through the radio and they both would sing their hearts out.

Neither of them had noticed the feelings they had for eachother that were extremely obvious to everyone else. They oblivious to the fact that they were desperately in love with eachother.

So naturally this song that had so many great memories with it calmed and Harry in ways he couldn’t explain. And by the end of the song, he was fast asleep half on top of the other. He snored lightly causing Ethan to giggle to himself, as he awed at the cuteness of him in his sleep.

“absolute class”

The ginger lent down slightly to leave a gentle kiss to his forehead, the other smiling in his sleep at the action. And Ethan smiled even harder. He realised in that moment there was more to their relationship than a few ‘sus’ jokes and drawn out hugs. But what he really realised is that what he felt was reciprocated. 

He discovered that he felt differently for the blond a few months prior. They were drunk, and clumsily fell onto each other on   
the beach. Their faces were impossibly close. Ethan was so, so tempted just to close the gap between their lips. He wanted nothing more than to taste the bitter sweetness of his mouth from the many strawberry daiquiris they had drunk   
with Tobi beforehand.

He thought that was just the alcohol doing a madness on him. But when he really thought about it, which he did so much more than he wanted to, he knew it wasn’t just the rum.


End file.
